happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Webb
Webb is a fan character based off Spider-Man. He is heroic, kind and smart. When he was bitten by a radioactive spider, he got his powers (but he made his own web shooters, he doesn't produce organic webbing). Appearance He is a tan bear who wears a brown jacket, red shirt, sneakers, and jeans. He also wears glasses. His new suit has 4 yellow eyes on it, there are no lines and the arms on the spider insignia reach to his limbs Webb's relationships *Bella: friend/ally. She is one of the few who knows abut Webb's secret identity *Sekai: Girlfriend *Britton: Friend *Seth: Friend *Josh: Friend. They appear to brainstorm a lot Trivia *His name is based off Marc Webb's, who directed the Spider-Man reboot. *When Webb debuted, he and Splendid teamed up. *Although he is based off the Marvel Comics character, he is not really considered a crossover character due to his many differences from the true Spider-Man. The same goes for Lec. *Most of his deaths involve getting strangled in his webs, which is ironic, considering he is a good hero. *He wears different suits in some episodes. In a few episodes, he wears the 2012 movie suit. In most episodes, he wears the comic suit. He will rarely wear the upcoming suit from the Amazing Spider-Man 2. *Although he has yet to appear, he may fight Lec or Devious in his debut. *He got his own upcoming spinoff, Webb and Friends. *He was generally well received by some users on the wiki. *He is also a friend of Daydream. *Althoug Spider-Man is also a crossover character, but Webb is the HTF universe's version of Spider-Man (not a crossover), it is unknown if the crossover Spider-Man and Webb will meet. *Although he is friends with some of Lord O' Darkness' characters (excluding Devious), he has yet to appear in an episode with them. *Webb is based off his creator as well. *Webb is sometimes voiced by Josh Keaton, who was Spider-Man on the Spectacular Spider-Man. Other times, he is voiced by Andrew Garfield, who played Spider-Man in the 2012 Spider-Man film. *Webb is friends with Fiora and Castani. Unlike his other friends, he treats both of them differently. He constantly webs their mouths shut when they make rude remarks about him. This also reveals that they know about his identity, as well. *He is a good piano player and has played several songs. *He is an excellent puzzle solver. *He enjoys writing novels. *In Time Travel Palooza, it is revealed he can produce organic webbing from his nose. RP Trivia *In several RPs, he is known for his sarcastic and condescending personality, and often brash. *in many RPs, Webb appears to have 2 love interests: Sekai (formerly) and Bella (only in RPs.) Bella often teases Webb, or usually glomps or tackles him. Sekai often cuddles Webb, but will sometimes make death threats to him, *In RPs, Webb has a team of Pokemon, which consist of a Froakie (male), A Charizard (male), Karrablast, A Haunter (male), A Gardevoir (female) and a Pignite. They only appear in roleplays. Froakie, Haunter, Karrablast and Charizard made several appearances, however, Gardevoir and Pignite, have yet to appear. *Webb appears to be enemies with Giorgio Lunedi. *Webb is often derpy *Webb has one scar on his chest. *Webb usually plays heroic roles, but often plays antagonistic roles as well **Exploding Fiora's room **Pushing Fiora off a table **Killing his friends (under the SlenderMan's control) *Webb's rude and sarcastic behavior is due to the fact his parents were killed when he was only 4. *Webb does care for his friends, as shown in several rps. Category:Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 35 Introductions Category:Uhohspaghhetiohs's Characters Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit